


#24: Isolation

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: The end of the world involves a lot of silence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Supernatural_ meets _Everybody's Gone to the Rapture_? I dunno, man. I just wrote it, don't ask me.

The end of the world involves a lot of silence. Particularly when you are the only one left.

Generally, Castiel doesn’t think about it. There are plenty of things to keep his mind occupied, and away from a dangerous fixation on the silence. There’s the garden to tend, the house to clean, food to cook, and clothes to wash. He still goes to church, every Sunday, walking down main street in his desperately tatty suit and scuffed shoes, past empty houses with overgrown yard, slowly being reclaimed by the land.

He’s in church, paging through a familiar, well-worn hymn book (his usual seat, third pew from the front on the right-hand side) when he hears the gunshot. All at once, the inalienable silence falls apart, like dust swept off a shelf. The hymn book makes a thud that seems almost ghostly in response, as it falls from Castiel’s lap. 

He’s already reached the door before he realizes that the sound could have come from a mile away as easily as ten feet; there’s no hope of finding the source; but he still throws the doors wide and stumbles out into the empty road, beneath a the cloudless sky, ears still ringing with promise.

Maybe he is not as alone as he thought.


End file.
